


Trapped

by kittensoo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim NCIS menyelidiki sebuah kasus di sebuah rumah angker. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Warning : beberapa adegan mengganggu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Trapped**

"Ini rumah yang terkenal angker itu, bukan?" tanya Timothy McGee. Ia memAndangi rumah yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan ngeri. Tangannya sedikit gemetar memegangi kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

Rumah itu sangat besar, berlantai tiga, dan terbuat sepenuhnya dari kayu. Disekelilingnya terdapat banyak pepohonan yang sudah tua, kemungkinan sama tuanya dengan rumah yang dilindunginya.

"Kenapa? Oh, Little McGeek ketakutan!" kata Tony DiNozzo sambil menghampiri rekannya.

"Hah? Aku tidak takut!" kata McGee menyangkal. Seakan ingin membuktikan ucapannya, ia melangkah masuk ke bagian teras, "Lihat, kan?"

"Terserah apa katamu, Probie, aku tidak akan percaya," kata Tony sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hantu itu tidak nyata, kok," ucap Ziva David, bergabung dalam percakapan. Ia memegang satu tas berwarna perak yang berisi alat-alat untuk mencari bukti.

"Oh, ya?" kata Tony, ia menoleh ke tempat Ziva berdiri, sedikit di belakangnya.

"Ya,"

"Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada satu film, _Haunting in Connecticut,_ film tahun 2009, dibintangi oleh-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan omongan bertele-telenya tentang film, ia sudah menerima pukulan dibelakang kepala dari bosnya, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Kamu bisa mulai cerita tentang film itu setelah kita selesai bekerja, sekarang, masuk dan mulai bekerja," kata Gibbs, raut wajahnya datar dan tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia dan Ziva meninggalkan Tony yang berdiri kaget. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah bersama McGee yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, Tony memandang sekeliling dan berjalan masuk ke rumah tersebut. Begitu ia masuk ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan sebuah tubuh yang masih utuh dan belum membusuk. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, karena ia benci harus berhadapan mayat yang sudah busuk. Selain karena menjijikkan, baunya juga membuat ia ingin muntah. Setelah bertahun-tahun bekerta, ia belum benar-benar terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

"Letnan Jack Haverman, tiga puluh lima tahun, bekerja di angkatan laut," kata Ducky. Tampaknya pemeriksa medis tersebut datang lebih cepat daripada para agen NCIS.

 _Aneh,_ pikir Tony. Biasanya, mereka datang lebih dulu dibanding Ducky.

"Penyebab kematian?" tanya Gibbs.

"Dilihat dari suhu tubuhnya, pria malang ini meninggal sekitar sejam yang lalu, dan dari memar didadanya ia tampaknya ia didorong dari balkon atas ke luar rumah, dan ketika ia membentur tanah, ia langsung meninggal," Ducky menjelaskan, "Ah, aku benci ketika Jimmy mengambil cuti."

"Tunggu, dia tidak dibunuh di sini?" tanya Tony dengan kaget.

"Ya, ia jatuh kemudian badannya dipindahkan ke dalam sini," jelas Ducky lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ada darah di luar."

"Kamu hanya melewatkannya," kata Ziva, seperti menawarkan ketenangan.

"DiNozzo, sebaiknya kamu mewawancarai saksi di luar," perintah Gibbs. Tony menuruti perintahnya. Ia kembali ke luar kemudian melihat ke sekeliling lagi. Akhirnya ia menemukan darah tepat di bagian luar di bawah sebuah balkon di lantai tiga. Tony mengernyit, seingatnya, ia sudah melihat ke arah tersebut tapi tidak melihat darah setitik pun.

Ia menghampiri seorang polisi patrol muda yang berdiri di dekat mobil patrolnya. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Hai, saya Agen DiNozzo dari NCIS," katanya sambil menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya, Ssaya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."

"Oh, ya, ya, tentu," jawab sang polisi dengan gugup.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kamu menemukan tubuh itu."

"Ugh...saya biasanya mengawasi daerah di sini, ketika saya lewat sini, saya melihat seorang pria jatuh dari balkon sana, aku berhenti, membuat beberapa telepon sebentar dan berjalan menuju ke tempat pria itu jatuh, tapi begitu saya sampai di sana, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali darah, jadi saya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menemukan tubuh pria itu di dalam, saya mengeceknya, mencari detak nadi, tapi tidak menemukan apa pun, jadi saya keluar dan menelepon NCIS, karena saya tahu kalau pria itu tentara dari pakaiannya," kata polisi itu dengan cepat. Peluh dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"Jam berapa Anda melihat pria itu jatuh?" tanya Tony. Ia sedang berusaha mencatat poin-poin yang diungkapkan.

"Jam empat lebih tiga belas menit."

"Berapa lama kira-kira Anda menelepon?"

"Hanya sekitar empat puluh lima detik."

"Apa Anda melihat seseorang memindahkan tubuh itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Anda tahu tentang legenda rumah itu?"

"Ya, sudah mendengarnya sekali, dan tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi."

Setelah itu, Tony menyerahkan polisi itu pada polisi lain yang sedang bertugas mengawal tim NCIS yang memeriksa rumah itu, dan setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke tempat Gibbs berada.

 **::+-+::**

"Memangnya ada legenda apa tentang rumah ini?" tanya Ziva saat rasa penasarannya muncul. Ia dan McGee sedang berada di lantai 3 rumah itu, mencari tanda-tanda aneh. Mereka disuruh oleh Gibbs.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya McGee ragu-ragu.

"Tentu! Aku yakin aku tidak akan takut, hantu itu tidak ada!" kata Ziva sambil melotot pada McGee.

"Oke...jadi sekitar tahun 1976 ada sebuah keluarga tinggal di sini, terdiri dari 4 orang, sang ayah, Tuan Haveling, sang ibu, Nyonya Haveling, seorang kakak laki-laki, Ryan Haverling, dan adik perempuan yang baru berumur lima tahun, Mia Haverling," McGee berhenti bercerita ketika ia menemukan satu jejak sepatu, ia mengambil sebuah foto menggunakan kameranya kemudian lanjut bercerita, "Ryan Haverling katanya memiliki masalah mental. Suatu hari, seorang tamu yang datang ke rumah ini dan melihat banyak darah, tapi tidak ada mayat satu pun di sini. Orang-orang kemudian mengarang cerita kalau Ryan Haverling membantai seluruh keluarga kemudian membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Ia berhenti bercerita kemudian berbalik ke tempat Ziva berada. Tapi, ketika ia berbalik, ia tidak menemukan Ziva. Ia pun keluar dari kamar dimana ia dan balkon tempat pembunuhan berada.

Ia keluar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ada, "Ziva? Ziva?" panggilnya mencari Ziva.

McGee mengeluarkan PDA-nya dari saku agar ia bisa menelepon Ziva, atau Gibbs, tapi ia kemudian mendapati bahwa tidak ada sinyal di sana.

"Ziivaaa! Dimana kamu?" panggilnya lagi, "Ayolah, jangan bercanda, tidak lucu tahu,"

McGee terus berjalan, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu saat ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Lantai tempat mereka berada ternyata dibuat seperti labirin. Ia langsung bersumpah serapah dalam hati ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut.

McGee kemudian menarik nafas lega ketika ia menemukan Ziva disebuah ruangan. Ziva tengah memandangi sebuah lukisan yang dipajang di dinding kamar tersebut.

"Ah, syukurlah, aku mencarimu, lain kali jangan keluyuran sendirian dong," kata McGee sambil menghampiri Ziva. Ziva tidak merespon. McGee kemudian memanggil namanya lagi, "Ziva?"

"Pembunuh...keluar..pembunuh...pembunuh..keluar," Ziva menggumam tidak jelas. McGee langsung terlihat bingung karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ziva.

"Ziva...ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga, pembunuh."

McGee makin mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Ziva dan Ziva pun berbalik. Saat ia berbalik, McGee meloncat mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Ia menahan nafas ketika ia melihat mata Ziva. Kedua matanya berwarna merah darah.

Ziva kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan McGee yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baru mengkhayal.

McGee pun mengikut Ziva keluar dari kamar. Tapi ketika ia tidak menemukan Ziva lagi di luar, ia menarik nafas dan mulai berjalan lagi. Untungnya ia melihat Ziva lagi di sebuah belokan, tapi saat ia menghampirinya, Ziva pun menghilang.

 **::+-+::**

Setelah ia selesai mendengar cerita McGee, Ziva langsung pergi ke ruangan lainnya yang berada tepat di sebelah ruangan dimana McGee berada. Ia tidak merasa perlu memberitahu McGee karena jika McGee menyadari ia menghilang, ia pasti akan langsung mencarinya dan akan dengan cepat menemukan Ziva di tempat ia berada sekarang.

Ia berdiam di sana selama lima belas menit, memeriksa tiap sisi ruangan yang ada. Ia menemukan beberapa foto keluarga yang pernah tinggal di sana. Ia juga menemukan sebuah buku catatan harian. Tanpa merasa ragu, ia memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tas buktinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu.

Setelah ia selesai, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada McGee. Kenapa ia belum mencarinya?

Ziva memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar yang tadi. Ia menemukan McGee di sana, berdiri dalam diam.

"Hey, McGee, aku tidak menemukan apa-apa lagi di kamar sebelah, mau pindah ke ruangan lain?" tanyanya. McGee tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"McGee," panggil Ziva lagi. McGee masih tidak merenspons.

"McGee!" panggilnya lagi. Ia mulai kesal. Ia menunggu respons lagi...dan sekali lagi tidak mendapatkannya.

"Ya sudah! Aku mau ke bawah dulu, mencari tahu apa yang sedang Gibbs dan Tony lakukan," kata Ziva. Kemudian ia meninggalkan McGee, pergi ke arah tangga, dan turun ke lantai dua.

 **::+-+::**

Ketika Ziva sampai di lantai dua, ia langsung menemukan Gibbs dan Tony sedang bekerja di sana, kemungkinan sambil menunggu ia dan McGee.

"Hey, Zee-vah," sapa Tony, ia kemudian terlihat bertanya-tanya, "Dimana McGee,"

"Di atas, sedang bengong," jawab Ziva.

"Kamu meninggalkannya?" kata Tony dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yep," jawab Ziva, "Ducky sudah pergi?"

"Ya, bagaimana di atas?" tanya Gibbs tiba-tiba.

"Aku dan McGee menemukan beberapa jejak sepatu, tapi hanya satu jenis sepatu, tidak ada tanda orang kedua selain korban di atas," kata Ziva menjelaskan.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara keras. Pintu bawah menutup dengan kencang. Begitu juga dengan semua jendela yang ada di lantai dua, kemungkinan juga dilantai lain. Dengan otomatis, mereka bertiga turun ke lantai satu dan ke arah pintu utama. Mereka mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ada apa ini?" Tony bertanya-tanya.

"Aku juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama, DiNozzo," ucap Gibbs. Bahkan ekspresinya tidak berubah meskipun sebuah situasi menyeramkan sedang terjadi.

 **::+-+::**

"Hey!"

Mereka mendengar suara McGee memanggil mereka. McGee tengah menuruni anak tangga, "Oh, Ziva! Ternyata kamu sudah turun! Aku mengikuti kamu berlari-lari terus di lantai sana! Sudah 30 menit aku mengikutimu terus! Bahkan sepertinya aku melihat kamu ada dimana-mana, menemukanmu itu sulit! Lantai sana ternyata dibangun seperti labirin."

"Aku tidak berlari-lari di atas, aku ada di kamar sebelah kamar tempat kamu berada," kata Ziva menyangkal.

"Hah?"

Saat itu sudah hampir lima belas menit setelah mereka menemukan bahwa pintu utama tertutup rapat. Mereka menghabiskan lima menit itu mengecek jendela-jendela, dan ternyata, keadaan jendela-jendela itu sama dengan pintu tersebut.

"McGee, Ziva sudah bersamaku dan DiNozzo sejak beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Ya! Aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit di kamar itu, kemudian kembali ke kamar berbalkon itu, aku memanggil namamu tapi kamu tidak merespons."

"Ini semakin aneh..." kata Tony tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Bagus, sekarang kita terjebak di sini," lanjut Tony. McGee melotot kaget.

"Apa?"

"Pintu itu," Tony menunjuk pintu utama, "Tertutup rapat, tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali."

"Tapi...di sini juga tidak ada sinyal," kata McGee.

"Kami tahu," ucap Gibbs. Matanya menerawang. Ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk timnya. Sampai saat itu, ia belum juga menemukan caranya.

Mereka terdiam lama setelah itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengatakan apa-apa

 **::+-+::**

Mereka berempat duduk di tempat yang tampaknya ada bekas ruangan keluarga. Mereka semua berpikir keras, memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Mereka terdiam lama sampai akhirnya, Ziva mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Itu..." katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang ada di ruangan tersebut, "Itu Mia Haverling."

Ketiga pria yang ada diruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan Ziva. Mereka menahan nafas ketika mereka melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri di depan lukisan tersebut.

"Ziva, bagaimana kamu tahu itu..."

"Aku melihat foto lama di kamar yang aku kunjungi."

Tony berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan pelan. Sang gadis kecil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tony.

"Tony, kembali! Itu kan hantu!" kata McGee panik.

"Diam, Probie," jawab Tony, ia kemudian berkata, "Hai, Mia, bisakah kamu membukakan pintu dan jendela-jendela yang ada di sini?"

Senyuman gadis kecil tersebut menghilang dan tiba-tiba sosoknya berubah jadi seorang pria dewasa. Tony melompat ke belakang karena kaget dan yang lainnya sekali lagi menahan nafas. Sosok pria dewasa itu langsung menghilang.

"Aku mengkhayal, ya kan?"

 **::+-+::**

"Sepertinya hantu-hantu itu mempermainkan kita," ucap McGee dengan yakin. Mereka masih berada di ruang keluarga itu, berpikir.

"Hantu tidak nyata," kata Ziva dengan yakin.

"Tapi kita tadi melihatnya!" kata Tony.

"Diam kalian semua!" perintah Gibbs. Mereka semua langsung terdiam.

"Mungkin kita harus coba menyelidiki kasus tahun 1976 itu, mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi," saran McGee. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa berpikir dengan jelas.

"Mungkin, sekarang kita bagi menjadi dua tim, DiNozzo dan David, McGee dan aku, kita berpencar ke atas dan cari petunjuk sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah satu jam, kita berkumpul lagi di sini," kata Gibbs mulai membuat rencana. Anak buahnya menggangguk.

"Baik, McGee, ikut aku ke lantai tiga, DiNozzo dan David di lantai dua,"

Tony dan Ziva langsung beraksi, mereka berdua langsung berjalan ke arah tangga dan naik ke lantai dua. McGee dan Gibbs menyusul mereka namun mereka langsung menuju ke lantai tiga.

"Apakah kita akan menemukan sesuatu di sini?" Tanya Tony. Ziva hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku jarang takut, tapi ini benar-benar menyeramkan..." Kata Tony, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke orang lain.

"Aku tidak takut," kata Ziva dengan tenang. Ia memimpin mereka berdua menuju ke kamar pertama yang akan mereka temui.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, jangankan kasus yang legenda itu, bahkan kasus yang seharusnya kita tangani saat ini juga aneh."

Mereka pun masuk ke salah satu kamar yang pertama kali mereka temui. Di kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah rak yang berisi banyak buku. Ziva menghampiri rak buku tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya pada Tony.

"Ya, saksi bilang sebelum ia menghampiri mayat, ia menelepon dulu selama 45 detik, jarak dari mobilnya ke tempat ini hanya 15 meter, berarti jalan dari mobil kesini kurang dari satu menit, berarti pelaku punya waktu untuk memindahkan tubuh itu kurang dari dua menit."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Benar aneh, kan? Mungkin korban kita dibunuh oleh hantu, kamu juga kan tidak menemukan tanda adanya orang kedua di rumah ini kan?"

"Itu belum pasti," kata Ziva. Ia mengambil buku yang ada di rak satu per satu.

"Aku akan mengecek kamar lainnya, supaya kita cepat selesai."

"Oke."

Tony pun berjalan meninggalkan Ziva. Ia berjalan ke ruangan lain yang sepertinyaberada di pojok lantai. Ia tidak menemukan kesulitan apa pun dalam perjalanan, tidak ada hantu, atau apa pun. Namun ketika ia sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang akhirnya ia temui, sekali lagi ia terkejut. Di sana, ia melihat Gibbs dan McGee berlumuran darah. Mereka berdua menyeringai ke arah Tony.

Tony mulai melangkah mundur, namun mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tangan mereka melambai-lambai mencoba untuk meraih Tony.

"Ini tidak nyata...tidak nyata..." gumam Tony. Gibbs dan McGee kemudian melemparkan diri pada Tony dan membuat Ia terjatuh.

Setelah itu, terjadi saat-saat yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Tony seumur hidup.

Gibbs dan McGee mulai menggigiti lehernya. Tony menendang dan bergerak tak tentu arah mencoba membebaskan diri dari mereka berdua. Tony mulai merasa ingin muntah ketika McGee mulai menyakar dada dan perutnya, menggalinya.

"Tolong!" teriak Tony sekeras-kerasnya.

 **::+-+::**

McGee dan Gibbs bekerja dalam diam. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka sedang berada di kamar dimana Ziva melihat foto-foto keluarga.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, pekerjaan mereka terputus ketika mereka mendengar teriakan Tony.

"What the hell?" kata McGee. Ia dan Gibbs cepat-cepat berjalan ke luar. Tapi ketika mereka hampir masuk ke lorong, pintu mereka tertutup tiba-tiba.

Mereka mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi kemudian sebuah energi tak terlihat memisahkan mereka berdua dan membenturkan tubuh mereka ke dinding. McGee mengerang kesakitan ketika kepalanya membentur dinding.

"Bos?" katanya memanggil Gibbs. Gibbs tidak membalasnya, "Bos?"

Ia kemudian melihat Gibbs berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah kapak.

"Pembunuh..." ucap Gibbs.

"Oh...tidak..." kata McGee.

McGee berusaha berlari, tapi Gibbs terlalu cepat. Ia menarik McGee kemudian menusuknya lima kali, kemudian ia melepaskan McGee yang sudah tidak bernafas. Ia tersenyum menatap tubuh tak bernyawa dihadapannya, kemudian menggorok lehernya sendiri.

 **::+-+::**

Begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan Tony, Ziva langsung berlari keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah suara Tony berasal. Ziva dengan cepat menemukan ruangan tersebut. Di sana ia melihat Tony pingsan dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia berlutut di samping Tony dan dengan segera mencari luka. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia tidak menemukan luka sedikit pun.

"Tony, Tony," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tony, mencoba menyadarkannya. Tony tidak sadar. Ziva menepuk-nepuk Tony lagi tapi Tony tetap tidak sadar. Ziva mencoba untuk mencari detak nadi di lehernya, tapi sepertinya ia bahkan tidak menemukan nadinya.

Ia akhirnya tidak mencoba lagi dan memutuskan untuk diam menunggu. Setelah delapan menit menunggu, Tony mulai tersadar.

"Ugh..." katanya.

"Hai, Tony," kata Ziva dengan lega.

"Aku masih hidup?" tanya Tony. Ziva tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, hidup, kamu bisa bangun?" tanya Ziva. Ia berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Tony.

"Yeah..." Tony meraih tangan Ziva kemudian berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ziva.

"Sebaiknya kita cari Gibbs dan McGee dulu sebelum aku bercerita,"

Ziva bingung namun mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju tangga. Di sana, mereka melihat Gibbs dan McGee turun dari lantai tiga. Berlumuran darah.

 **::+-+::**

"...kemudian McGee mulai mencakar dan menggali perutku!"

Empat agen NCIS itu kembali berada di ruang keluarga, semua baru saja menceritakan apa yang mereka alami.

"Jadi...Gibbs dan McGee membunuh Tony, Gibbs membunuh McGee, kemudian membunuh dirinya sendiri?" kata Ziva mencoba merangkum semua cerita.

"Kira-kira begitu," kata Gibbs.

"Well, aku tahu bahwa itu ilusi karena Bos atau pun McGee tidak mungkin membunuhku," kata Tony. Ia memandang Gibbs dan McGee dengan tatapan bertanya. Gibbs hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil tanpa mengatakan apa pun. McGee juga tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Bagaimana caranya kita mencoba mengungkap kasus tahun 1976 itu tanpa menyelidiki rumah ini?" kata Tony lagi. Ia ingin melepas bajunya yang dibasahi darah, tapi ia tidak membawa baju lain.

"Ah! Aku ada ini," kata Ziva sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan harian yang diketemukannya dari tas.

"Darimana itu?" tanya McGee.

"Dari ruangan yang kalian kunjungi tadi,"

"Kamu mengambilnya?"

"Ya, ini catatan harian dari sang ibu, Sarah Levington," Ziva membuka catatan harian itu langsung ke halaman terakhir kemudian membacakan isinya, "'Ia bukan anakku lagi, ia seorang monster, ia harus pergi, jangan sampai ia melakukan hal buruk lagi.'"

"Wow, ada yang butuh konseling keluarga," ucap Tony. Gibbs langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Maaf, Bos," ucapnya lagi.

Ziva membuka-buka halaman catatan harian itu lagi, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya menarik nafas panjang, "Tidak ada yang berguna di sini, hanya menceritakan tentang penderitaannya."

"Kalau Ryan Haverling membunuh semua keluarganya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mereka, dimana ia menyembunyikannya? Terus kalau ia bunuh diri, kenapa jasadnya juga hilang?" tanya McGee bertubi-tubi.

"Banyak pertanyaan, tanpa jawaban," ucap Tony.

"Hantu-hantu itu benar-benar mempermainkan kita," kata Ziva.

"Aku pikir kamu tidak percaya hantu," ejek Tony. Ziva langsung memelototinya.

Gibbs tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian mengambil sebuah kapak yang entah muncul dari mana. Ia menghampiri dinding dimana hantu gadis kecil muncul. Ia mengayunkan kapak tersebut kemudian mulai menghancurkan dinding tersebut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik McGee pada Tony.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tony.

Gibbs terus menghantap dinding sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu. Kumpulan tulang berulang.

"Oh..."

 **::+-+::**

Ducky tengah bersiap untuk melakukan potongan Y di ruang autopsinya ketika seseorang masuk ke ruang dingin tersebut.

"Dr. Mallard?" tanya orang itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Saya Detektif Mackenzie Taylor, kami butuh Anda kembali ke TKP."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi dan tim NCIS yang di sana...anda harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Ducky pun meletakkan pisau bedahnya kembali.

 **::+-+::**

"Jadi mereka disembunyikan di sana?"

"Kalau itu memang mereka."

"Aku benci hari ini."

Saat itu sudah mulai sangat malam dan mereka masih belum bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka mencoba untuk tidur, tapi mereka tidak bisa. Tapi mereka juga takut untuk terus bangun, apalagi mendekati tengah malam.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan mereka langsung berlari ke tempat pintu utama. Mereka melihat beberapa orang masuk, namun pintu tersebut sama sekali tidak terbuka.

"Hey! Hey!" mereka berteriak berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Namun tampaknya orang-orang itu tak memperhatikan mereka sama sekali.

Hari itu, memanglah hari terburuk dalam hidup mereka.

 **::+-+::**

Ducky memandang sedih saat 3 mayat dimasukkan ke dalam ambulan yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang mayat. 3 orang itu adalah rekan kerjanya, keluarganya, dan ia bahkan tidak yakin ia akan bisa mengautopsi mereka semua.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kami menunggu mereka di luar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, tapi setelah satu jam mereka tidak juga kembali, kemudian kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah, tapi pintunya tertutup rapat. Setelah 10 menit kami berhasil membobol pintu tersebut dan menemukan mereka seperti ini, mereka dibunuh dengan kapak," jelas Detektif Mackenzie.

"Siapa yang masih hidup?" tanyanya pada Detektif Mackenzie.

"Agen Ziva David."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami juga penasaran dengan itu. Tidak ada darah ditubuhnya sama sekali, tidak setetes pun, kebalikan dengan yang lainnya, ia terus mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, ia akan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dievaluasi."

"Ya, baguslah," ucap Ducky, tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun selain itu, "Siapa yang bisa tega melakukan hal ini?"

"Untuk saat ini, kelihatannya seperti mereka dibunuh oleh hantu," Detektif Mackenzie menarik nafas panjang.

Ziva dibawa keluar oleh beberapa orang, ia terus menggunggam tentang rekan kerjanya.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari, tim sebenarnya masih berada di dalam rumah itu, terjebak.

"Kami ada di sini!" teriak Ziva.

 **::+-+::**

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, 'Ziva' masih belum juga pulih. Ia dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Washington DC. Ia terus menggumam kata-kata yang sama selama 3 bulan, Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Abby dan Ducky sering mengunjunginya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan cerita seutuhnya dari mulutnya.

"Ziva...bicaralah padaku," kata Abby dengan sedih saat suatu hari ia menjenguknya.

"Abby, dia tidak akan berbicara pada orang lain," kata seorang suster yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak Ziva dimasukkan ke RSJ.

"Aku harus tetap mencoba!" kata Abby dengan semangat.

"Kapak, darah, pembunuh," Ziva terus menggumam.

 **::+-+::**

Pada saat yang bersamaan, sekelompok remaja melewati rumah angker tersebut. Mereka berhenti sebentar tepat dimana mobil polisi yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan di rumah itu berhenti.

"Rumah itu benar-benar menyeramkan," kata salah satu gadis remaja.

"Ya, 3 bulan yang lalu ada tim dari...dari...entahlah apa, yang terbunuh di sana, pembunuhnya tidak di ketahui," kata seorang anak laki-laki. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena berita tersebut membuat geger di banyak tempat.

"Ya, belum juga misteri 1976 terkuak, sekarang ada misteri baru lagi."

"Katanya banyak jiwa yang terjebak di sana."

"Sudah ah, seram, ayo pergi."

"Ya, ayo."

Mereka pun pergi dari sana. Mereka memang benar, ada jiwa-jiwa yang terjebak di sana, dan masih bermain di sebuah dunia permainan ilusi yang melelahkan.

 **The End**

 **::+-+::**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N :** ini FF NCIS pertama saya, dan saya gak yakin apakah karakternya pada in-character atau enggak, jadi mohon maaf kalau ternyata banyak OOC di sana-sini. Dan kalau ternyata banyak misteri yang ga keungkap di sini, emang tujuannya begitu.


End file.
